


The World Eater's Destiny

by Guildmaster (MaritheFangirl)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/Guildmaster
Summary: The Dragonborn never absorbed Alduin's soul. So was he really defeated? Or will he arise once more, to fulfill his destiny as the World Eater?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about the conversation that the player and Arngeir have at the end of the main quest line, and the conversation with Paarthurnax about the end of the world, and if it's a good idea to stop it. So this is just a short little write up on Alduin and his destiny, and tying Skyrim with the modern day world.

The World Eater.   
That’s what they called him.  
It was his destiny to destroy the world.   
But in the mists of Sovngarde, Alduin faced his defeat from the Dragonborn hero of legend.  
But unlike all the other dragon’s the hero had killed, the soul of Alduin escaped to the planes of Oblivion.  
Lying in wait, for his destiny had not been fulfilled yet.  
But now was his time.  
No more Dragonborn, so none could stand in his way.   
The World Eater was ready to destroy.  
When Alduin emerged on Nirn once more, his hunger was unstoppable. Towns, cities, provinces fell to their doom.   
And Akatosh’s first born swore that the gods themselves trembled at his final awakening.  
But he was wrong.  
The Aedra did not fear the end of the world, they embraced it with open arms.  
And as Alduin consumed Nirn, he reached out to Aetherius, and Oblivion, and anywhere and consumed everything.  
And universe, the world,  
Was gone.  
And then it exploded.  
And with the destruction came the rebirth.  
And with death came life.  
The remnants of the old universe burst and scattered through the Void, the seeds of life planting.  
Aedra, Daedra, men, mer, beasts.  
Gone all gone.  
But now reborn.  
And where Nirn once stood in the universe, a new planet took its place.  
Green and blue, where life could grow and thrive.  
Magic was spread thin through the ever expanding Void now called Space.  
And life could be reborn.  
For you cannot stop the end of the world. Only delay it.  
And perhaps the Dragonborn should not have stopped the end of times.   
Because who are we to prevent the new world from being born?  
Let it be destroyed, let it plant the seeds of new life.  
And let the cycle of rebirth come to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> And then, of I don't know, maybe this new world was nearly exactly like ours, except they learn to use nuclear energy in the first half of the 20th century or something. 
> 
> Love you Bethesda...


End file.
